harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kate (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' Male Version Child *"Can I help you?" *"...What do you want?" * Teenager *"What is it? Can I do anything for you?" Female Version Child *"What are you doing up at this hour?" Teenager *"....What? Do you want something from me?" *"How's your husband? Tell him I said hi." 'Chat' Male Version Child *"How's life on the farm? You can't slack off, ya know?" *"Is farm life interesting? I'd like to visit sometime." *"Can I ask you something? Will milk help me grow up? I can't wait to be an adult." *"Today my Dad has the day off. He's getting in the way, just wandering around here. If he has time, why can't he take me to the park?" *"Do you know that boy, Hugh? He's such a crybaby. Whenever I tease him, he ends up crying... Isn't that so pitiful?" *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "What's this? Wow, this feather is beautiful." *'When shown your cat/dog:' "Wa-ha ha. It's got a funny face." *'At spring:' "This place is so beautiful, don't you agree?" *'Going to the villa:' "Let's go see Romana's villa! I love that place!" *'Returning from the villa:' "Ah, that was fun! I guess I should go home soon." At the villa: *"This place is so beautiful, don't you agree." *"Even if my Dad saved all of his money, he could never afford a place like this... I guess I'll just have to marry somebody rich. Where is my prince?" Teenager *"How's your wife? Please tell her hello." *"Hey, listen to this. I think I'll write a novel! I'll sign the first copy just for you. Ha ha ha." *'When shown your cat/dog:' "It's so cute! I'd like to keep it at home..." *'Coming back from Romana's:' "That house is great! When my book's a hit, I'm getting a house like that." At the villa: ' *"You like this place too?" *"I love it too! I want to live in a house like this with someone wonderful." Female Version Child *"Is it fun at the ranch? Let me visit some time." *"Hey... If I drink milk will I grow up faster? I want to grow up fast." *"Today's Dad's day off. Hes just lazing about, and he's in the way. If he's got the time, he should take me to a theme park." *"Do you know a kid called Hugh? He's a real crybaby. If you say something just a bit mean, he'll start crying. How pathetic!" *'When shown your cat/dog: "Hahahah! It's making a funny face!" *'Going to the mansion:' "I think I'll go to the mansion. I wish MY house was that nice!" *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "What's this? I'ts a beautiful feather." At the mansion: ''' *"Don't you think the mansion here's wonderful?" *I want to live somewhere like this one day!" *"We'll never be able to afford a place like this on dad's salary, not in a lifetime. I have to marry someone rich. Isn't there anyone rich around here?" Teenager *"Listen for a moment. I'm thinking of writing a book. If the book I write sells, you'll be the first to get a signed copy. Hee hee!" *"Whew.. My dad... He's like an old man already. Don't you think he should do something about it?" *Hmmm... My father.... He's not very cool. I just wish he would try a little harder. Don't you agree?' *"Is it okay for you to be here? Can you leave your work at the ranch?" *"I wish you were my mom. You're pretty cool." *"I'm off to the mansion today!" *"Let's check out Ruby's place. The food there's the best!" '''At Romana's: *"I heard this is where Romana's ancestors first lived. I heard there was nothing around there. So people first started living there. I asked Romana about it." *"Right, I'm going home. If I don't write down what happened today, I'll forget." At Ruby's: *"Mm, it smells delicious! I always have sometihng to eat here." *"That smells good! They always hook me up when I come here." 'Gifts' Male Version Child *'Loved: '"Waaa! Thank-you-thank-you! You're so wonderful!" *'Liked:' "This is beautiful. You brought this for me? Thank you!" *'Disliked:' "I don't really like this!" *'Hated:' "What is this supposed to be? I'll give it to my dad." *'When given jewelry:' "Thank you very much. I'll cherish this forever." *'Birthday: '"How did you know it was my birthday? Thank you very much." Teenager *'Loved: '"Is it really okay to take it? You're so cool!" *'Liked: '"Thank you. I will treasure it." *'Disliked: '"What's this? This must be a bad joke!" *'Hated:' "What? You... I don't want this.." *'Birthday Gift:' "This is awesome! I'll take good care of it." *'When given jewelry:' "I'll put it on right away! Thank you." *'When given an accessory:' "You sure know a girl's heart! Thank you!" *'When given perfume:' "Ha ha ha! That's expensive perfume! Thank you." Female Version Child *'Loved:' "Yay, thanks you! It's wonderful!" *'Liked:' "Ooh, that's nice. I can have it? Thank you!" *'Neutral: '"Hmm, thanks." *'Disliked:' "I don't like this!" *'Hated:' "What's this? I'll give it to Dad." *'Birthday Gift:' "When did you find out it was my birthday? Thank you." *'When given jewelry: '"Ooh, it's all grown-up! I'll wear it when I'm older." *'When given an accessory:' "Thank you. I'll treasure this." Teenager *Loved: *Liked: *Neutral: *'Disliked:' "What's this? This is pretty lame even for a joke." *Hated: *Birthday Gift: *When given jewelery: *When given an accessory: *'When given perfume:' "Sniff, sniff... This perfume looks expensive! Thank you." 'Festivals' Chicken Festival: ''' *(male version, child): "The sound of hens clucking is sure funny, isn't it?" *(male version, teenager):' "Next time maybe I should write a story about a hen..." *'(female version, child):' "Wooh, that was fun. There were all kinds of hens!" *'(female version, teenager): "Umm.. That hen seems rather elegant, didn't she?" *'''You enter a chicken (female version, Kate is a child): "You're entering too? Oh well, I guess I'll cheer for you." *'You enter and lose (female version, Kate is a child): '"What?! And I even supported you, too... What a loser!" *You wenter and win (female version, Kate is a teen): "Yay, you won! Today is a great day!" Harvest Festival: ' '(male version, child): *"Dad... I told you I would come alone, but you followed me!!" *"That was yummy! Murrey put something in it, I wonder if that's why?" (male version, teenager): *"You came to eat as well? We don't know what's in it so it is fun, isn't it?" *"Everyone put in different stuff, and I think it worked out well. I'm impressed." (female version, child): *"Dad! I told you I was coming by myself! Why are you here?!" *"That was delicious! Murrey put something in it. Is that what made it so good?" Category:DS Quotes